As the automatic analysis device, there are a biochemical automatic analysis device or the like which performs a quantitative and qualitative analysis of the concentration of a component of a biological sample such as blood or urine in the field of a biochemical test or a hematological test, and the like, a blood clotting time automatic analysis device (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “blood clotting time measuring device”) or the like which measures a blood clotting time, and a nucleic acid amplification test device or the like which measures a cycle time involved in nucleic acid amplification.
In the former biochemical automatic analysis device or the like, at the start of an analysis in a day or in the case where a reagent is used up, and therefore, the reagent is replaced by a reagent in a reagent vessel with a different lot number, or the like, a standard sample is measured to create a standard curve, and then, a control sample is measured, whereby an operator confirms the validity of the measured values based on the analysis result. Thereafter, a sample to be tested (which refers to a sample with an unknown concentration such as a patient specimen ordered to be tested, and is hereinafter referred to as “sample with an unknown concentration”) is analyzed. In an analysis of a sample with an unknown concentration, a standard curve is created beforehand using a standard sample, and the concentration is calculated using the created standard curve. By doing this, an analysis result with no difference between facilities or no difference between reagent lots is obtained by reflecting the conditions of the device and the conditions of the reagent.
However, in the measurement of a blood clotting time by deposition of fibrin in a blood clotting test, mainly an electrical resistance detection system, an optical detection system, a mechanical system, or the like is used, and a mainstream system is an optical detection system (detection of transmitted light or detection of scattered light) or a mechanical system (detection of viscosity) having an excellent processing ability. In this manner, since the measurement system differs, even if the same item is analyzed for the same specimen, the measurement result of a blood clotting time differs. In addition, in a test reagent for a blood clotting time, a biological component is contained, and therefore, the reactivity varies depending on each lot, and therefore, the measures value of a blood clotting time varies.
As a conventional technique related to the accuracy control of sample measurement, for example, PTL 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5123496) proposes a method in which a measured blood clotting time of a specimen is converted to a standardized blood clotting time by using a standard curve plotted by assigning a standard blood clotting time having been determined beforehand and the blood clotting time of a calibration substance measured in a test system.